


The Omega

by kumo_is_kumo



Series: Alpha :: Beta :: Omega Trilogy [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s when the presence of an omega has become a rare thing; everyone is competing to find one. And then, an omega is born after a long wait of ten years—Kyungsoo is born. Every single one is trying to gain his trust and attention, before suddenly a powerful purebred alpha enters the scene—Kim Jongin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/968907/

After a decade of no birth of an omega, the town is being shaken with the news of a newly birth of one baby omega from the poor family of the farmer. No one would want to associate with the low lives but everyone is dying to see and watch with their own eyes on what or more likely, who is this baby omega the whole town is talking about.

It spreads out like a tale; the news. One says the baby is ugly, poor monster with nothing worth to see. Another says it’s just a common baby who happens to be having the genes of omega after a decade. The third source says that nothing’s matter about just how bad the omega would look, as long as he or she could continue harboring the lineage of their town’s wolves.

The farmer’s house is getting crowded when people from another town come by to drop a few glances on their newly born baby. They are mesmerized by the look the baby has. A new kind of news has spread away and people are talking about it nonstop.

The baby omega is gorgeous. The baby—people finally find out it’s a **_he_** —has a pair of shining orbs, glistening with purity and innocence, with plump cheeks cradling his face, a cute button-like nose, and a pair of sweet, pretty heart-shaped lips. Not to mention about the state of his snow-white complexion.

Everyone is left in awe and decides to take a better look on the farmer family. The father of the family—the omega’s father is becoming more known by the people around and people want to associate with the family more.

Without the family knows, time has passed on and their omega son has become a very beautiful creature, who happens to be the town’s ogling figure everytime he walks passes them. And it’s not a rare sight to see someone new on each day that will come up to him and asks him to mate with him.

 

Finding a mate is not an easy case. He—Kyungsoo—knows it, and he has already understood all the things happening to him from the proper explanation from his family.

It’s not everyone’s choice to come up to someone else and asks them to be their mate. Finding their destined mate is the right thing. But everyone is desperate; desperate to continue their lineage or their family name will stop at theirs.

Kyungsoo politely refuses every single one—when he has not felt any electric feeling like what his father has told him—from anyone. He wants his destined mate, for God’s sake. Not someone who is just forced to take him and use him for goods of breeding; just like what happens to the poor omega woman a decade before he is born.

 

He is on his twentieth, the time when he is the most right to mate and enters the breeding season.

 

Kyungsoo enters the college through the front gate just like he usually does, when he glances at a few men staring straight at him. He decides to ignore them; they smell of alphas and betas. It’s scary to him; for he is supposed to be submissive and accept everything that will happen to him, be it as he wishes or not.

He still can feel the burning stare is being planted on his back as he scurries away from the gate. His friends are nowhere to be found and with a soft sigh, Kyungsoo gets into the classroom to start the lecture and take notes. Exam is coming, by the way.

 

Baekhyun cannot be found even after Kyungsoo finishes his second class by the day and it starts to worry him. Baekhyun might looks strong but he is just a weak beta who doesn’t know the proper way to fight and sometimes just knows where to kick to make it hurts.

Kyungsoo grips his book as he concentrates when he can smell the beta pheromone of Baekhyun close to where he is currently standing. He sniffs the air and scrunches up his nose when lots of scents are entering his sense. It’s too crowded today and Kyungsoo can feel something weird is going to happen. He just doesn’t know whether it will be good or bad.

He is walking pass the building by the back where there are green plants when suddenly the scent of Baekhyun is getting stronger. Feeling curious, Kyungsoo stalks to where he thinks the latter is hiding and having a plan to scold him for missing another class of lecture when the exam is just a week ahead.

Parting his mouth to scold his friend, Kyungsoo loses any word when he finds his friend is being pinned against the wall on the secluded corner by a tall man which Kyungsoo sniffs as an alpha. Kyungsoo shrieks when he sees a tongue is slipping into his friend’s mouth and the surprise sound he is emitting breaks the pair who is currently swallowing each other’s mouth away.

“K-Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun yelps in surprise and the alpha stranger seems to be in his fighting stance all of the sudden. Kyungsoo feels like running away and gets under his blanket form the glare the alpha is giving him. Baekhyun stops the alpha by rubbing his palm over the upper arm and whispers some words before the alpha’s tensed shoulder relax back.

“Sorry about him,” Baekhyun says, walking closer to Kyungsoo while wiping his swollen lips with the sleeve of his sweater. Kyungsoo winces at the gross thing and makes a mental note not to hug Baekhyun on his right arm to avoid any contact with the beta’s saliva.

“What’s going on? What are you doing here? Why are you not answering my calls?”

“Woah, woah, calm down there, little one.” The alpha answers instead of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo has the sudden urge to glare at him. But, don’t, he is an alpha and he can hurt him anytime.

“I... The story is long, Kyungsoo. But to put it simple, this alpha here, comes from two towns away and suddenly comes up to me, telling me about a certain electricity feeling stabbing all over his body and before I know it, I launch at him and you come.”

Kyungsoo has his wide orbs widened even more at the mention of ‘electricity feeling’ and he gaps.

“The alpha is... your mate?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Baekhyun half grins while rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness. Kyungsoo slumps back and sighs. Baekhyun is so lucky to have his mate finds him in this age and they seem to be so happy even though they just meet in less than an hour.

“Wow. Yeah. Um, congratulation.”

Baekhyun’s grin falls when he catches the sight of his friend’s mood which seems to be drastically falling down. He cups the omega’s face with his palms and mutters, “Hey, hey. Don’t feel sad about this. You will find yours soon, okay? Believe in that.”

Kyungsoo forces a smile on his lips even though he doesn’t know the truth lying behind those words. Baekhyun gently taps his cheeks before Kyungsoo says that he is going back home and congratulates him one more time.

 

Walking away from the newly formed couple, Kyungsoo sighs while thinking about finding his mate. Will he ever find someone? Or will he end up with someone just to breed?

His thoughts are leaving him when suddenly someone taps him by his shoulder and Kyungsoo spins on his heels. He finds the same men from earlier and Kyungsoo can feel the bad feeling in his gut.

“Do you have time, omega?”

“Uh,” Kyungsoo runs his eyes around, trying to find someone for help but no one seems to notice his discomfort. “I-I’m going back home actually.”

“Then, let us come with you. Don’t want your pretty face to be scratch by unwanted things.”

Kyungsoo walks away after a nod, hearing various footsteps following behind him. Everything is so suspicious but he can’t do anything about it.

 

There are arms pulling him into an alley all of sudden and Kyungsoo’s yelp is being covered by a palm over his mouth. With his trembling fingers clutching onto his book against his chest, Kyungsoo takes a step back and he winces inwardly when his back meets the wall. He is in the dead end.

“Now, now, let’s have some fun, don’t you think so, hm?” An alpha says while lifting a hand to touch his chin. Kyungsoo shies away from the touch but yelping in surprise when a tight grip forces him to still on his spot.

“An omega should never turn his head away when an alpha is speaking. Do you get it?”

Fighting back his tears, Kyungsoo nods his head in fear before closing his eyes desperately. He can feel the alpha’s warmth getting closer to him and Kyungsoo prays for just anyone to walk by the alley and help him. He will be in a lifetime debt with that person and he will not refuse anything if his savior happened to ask him to mate.

“You smell so fucking delicious,” the alpha stranger whispers, sniffing against his throat and Kyungsoo wants to duck his head down but the omega instinct in him tells him to just bare his throat up, not to mention there is a hand grabbing onto his hair and pulling his head back.

It feels like forever when the alphas and betas are running their hands on his torso when suddenly, Kyungsoo can smell another alpha, with a stronger scent rushing closer to them. He flips his eyes open when a groan is heard, followed by a sound of a garbage can falling over the ground when a beta falls against it. All the villains snap their head towards the new comer and growl, only to tense in midway when a very strong scent hits their sense.

“I give you three seconds to back away and put your filthy hands away from the omega. One—”

The betas back away almost immediately and Kyungsoo grips onto his wool jacket tighter. One of the bad alphas growls at the stronger before he counts, “—two,”

Three alphas have already backed away with a frightened look on their face when the remaining alpha who is still gripping onto Kyungsoo’s hair is holding onto him close and threatens the stronger alpha with the presence of an omega in danger.

“Y-You walk closer and the omega is dead!” He threatens. Kyungsoo bites his bottom lip from whimpering and he can feel the tremble; be it his or the villain alpha he doesn’t know.

There is a soft chuckle resonating in the air, before a gentle voice speaks, “You would want to close your eyes, little omega.”

Kyungsoo finds himself obeying to the words and he squeezes his eyes shut immediately. There’s a sudden gush of air passing him and he hears a soft crack before there is a thud against the ground. A warm palm is pressing over the side of his face and Kyungsoo opens his eyes, only to be met with a pair of dark brown eyes and Kyungsoo feels **_it_** in his body; the stabbing electricity.

“Finally I found you.” The gentle voice speaks, before another palm joins the other to cradle his face softly. Kyungsoo finds himself leaning into the touch and he breathes the scent of his savior. It smells so comforting and safe.

“Mate,” the alpha whispers softly and Kyungsoo’s lips tremble. Oh God, his mate; his savior is his mate.

Kyungsoo stares into the other’s warm orbs and he whispers, “M-Mate?”

The alpha nods before pressing his nose against the side of Kyungsoo’s neck. “My mate. You are really here, I’m glad I came here. I’m sorry I can’t be here a little faster, those bastards haven’t done anything, right?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head and the omega in him urges his to just bury his face against the alpha chest and lets him take him away to wherever he wants.

“The name is Jongin. Kim Jongin,” the alpha says to him and Kyungsoo inwardly mewls. Even the name sounds so attractive in his ears.

“I-I’m Do Kyungsoo.” He mutters before the alpha is pulling him to his chest. Oh God blesses this alpha for his warmth and masculine scent, and for the better news, he is Kyungsoo’s mate.

“Do you want me to take you back home? You seem to be walking back from your class,” the alpha—Jongin—says while eyeing onto the books on the ground. Kyungsoo backs away with a yelp of embarrassment, picking the books and holding them to his chest. Jongin chuckles and takes a gentle grip on his omega’s waist, pulling him out of the alley.

 

The walk back to home is comforting but also a bit awkward. It feels nice to have his alpha’s warmth on him but the look from the people around is kind of disturbing. There are some people ogling on them and he can hear the growls Jongin is giving them whenever they whisper behind their palms. Some even glare at the alpha but Jongin completely lifts his chin up and the others would back away.

Kyungsoo pushes open the gate of his small house and beckons the alpha to follow him, before unlocking the door with his key.

“Mom? I’m home!” Kyungsoo says while taking off his shoes and he watches from the corner of his eyes that Jongin is following him. He smiles and skips into his house when he hears his mother’s soft thudding from the kitchen.

“Soo, what takes you so long? Your classes should have finishes like half an hour ago. Are you oka—oh my, who is this fine young man?” She stops her blabbers when her eyes meet the sight of an unknown man by the front door. Kyungsoo glances at his alpha and pulls him into the living room.

“Mom, um, how should I say it...”

“Good morning, Madam. My name is Kim Jongin and I believe that from my instinct that I’m your son’s mate. It’s nice to meet you.”

She covers her mouth in surprise and smiles. “Are you really Kyungsoo’s mate? You are not another someone who is forcing their way to mate my son, are you?” She asks carefully. Kyungsoo stomps his foot at her question and he convinces her about the truth.

She beams and gratefully welcomes him into their small house and beckons him to sit comfortably while she continues her cooking in the kitchen to celebrate the news. Kyungsoo wants to help her but she pushes him out of the kitchen to be with the alpha.

Jongin grins so handsomely now that Kyungsoo sees it clearly before he replies the grin back. He shyly grabs onto the alpha’s forearm and takes him upstairs to his room.

The strong scent of omega hits Jongin’s nostrils the moment he steps into the room. Kyungsoo sits comfortably on his bed and Jongin follows him soon. They get silent again and Kyungsoo is fidgeting with his pillow before Jongin chuckles and pulls him close by his arm. They sit Indian style and face to face with each other.

“Tell me about yourself, Kyungsoo.” Jongin says softly, a hand caressing the omega’s soft black hair. Kyungsoo smiles and nods his head.

“I’m twenty this year. My father is a farmer and my mother is just an ordinary housewife as you can see. I’m the only omega in the town. There is an unspoken rule between us to never take a mated omega from their partner so everyone is... competing to mate me. Um, this is so embarrassing to say it but I’m kind of... popular in the town,” Kyungsoo finishes with a laugh.

Jongin hums in understanding before he scoots forward; enveloping the omega into his arms and Kyungsoo immediately presses his nose against his shirt, breathing his scent.

“I am a Kim,” Jongin starts, “and I come from two towns away with a couple of friends and cousins. We are currently having a break after our exam and we decide to come here to have fun. We hear the festival is going to be held here. I’m an alpha, well, you know it already. My father is an owner of a fashion company and my mother is also an ordinary housewife. And... you may not know it but for your information, I’m a purebred.”

Kyungsoo yelps in surprise. No wonder those alphas are so terrified by him.

“P-P-Purebred?” He looks up to the taller and Jongin grins. “Yes. And you are so adorable.”

The omega bites down his bottom lip. Having a purebred alpha as his mate... he is indeed lucky!

“What are you thinking in that head, huh?” Jongin pats him on his head. Kyungsoo grins and shakes his head, muttering a small ‘no’. He tugs onto the alpha’s shirt. “Can we lie down? Can I... cuddle with you?” He asks with red face.

Jongin laughs and the sound is vibrating all over his room and Kyungsoo feels like he really belongs with him. The alpha pulls him down and they lay on their side, tracing every contour of each other’s face with their eyes.

Kyungsoo would say some things in his mind for a couple of times and Jongin would joke around. They feel like they have known each other for years already. The chemistry is too strong.

Kyungsoo draws random circles on his bed sheet, following the patters drawn there when Jongin’s palm suddenly holds onto his cheek. He lifts his gaze up and finds that Jongin is blatantly staring at him.

“Kyungsoo,”

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Kyungsoo bites his bottom lip in nervousness and Jongin’s thumb peels his lip away from under the pressure of his teeth. “Yeah,” he croaks.

Jongin leans closer to him, eyes lidded while his gaze is trained on his lips. There is warm breathing hitting his nose and Kyungsoo closes his eyes when Jongin’s forehead is touching his. The hand on his cheek is moving slowly to his jaw, before settling on the back of his neck.

It feels like an eternity until finally Jongin presses his lips against Kyungsoo’s and there is a spark of fire blasting around them. Kyungsoo hums in delight; he can feel his omega is happy as well. Jongin backs away from the innocent peck, before diving down again for the second one. There are some movements and Kyungsoo finds himself lying on his back, with the alpha hovering on top of him, lips still attached together.

The feeling is so right and Kyungsoo wouldn’t want it in any other way. He grips onto the pillow beside his head and Jongin is angling his head for a deeper kiss. Kyungsoo mewls when there is a puppy biting on his bottom lip and he parts his mouth, letting Jongin invades his cavern as he wishes.

He can hear a low growl coming from Jongin when the tips of their tongue meet and Kyungsoo becomes submissive to his alpha. There are a lot of things he wants to do with him, he can feel it. Jongin seems to be holding himself back and Kyungsoo is thankful to him. Even though they are mates and this feels so right, it’s just too fast for them.

Jongin leans back after a while, lips parted in hunger while he watches a string of saliva connecting their mouth. Kyungsoo has this dazed look in his eyes and he can feel just how full his chest is. He smiles, hands reaching up to hug the alpha around his neck and Jongin lies back on the bed, pulling him close.

Kyungsoo rubs his face on the alpha’s neck, eyes drooping ever so slowly at the comfortable feeling. He feels so sleepy right now.

“Sleep, love.” Jongin says, pressing a gentle pack on the crown of his head.

 

Kyungsoo’s mother comes into the room to call them after she has done the cooking but then she stops by the door when she sees the adorable pair is snuggling together on the bed. She has no heart to wake them up and she decides to just leave them be for a while and closes the door softly.

 

By the time Kyungsoo’s father is back from the farm, they are awake already and the older man is delighted to know that his son has already found his mate. The parents are shocked to know the presence of a powerful purebred in their house when Kyungsoo announces it, but Jongin tells him to just treat him as usual.

They have dinner together while telling each other stories and Jongin asks for a permission to take Kyungsoo out by the weekend to have their bonding time together. The parents are way too happy to let them bond.

Jongin excuses himself to go back to the place he is currently staying with his cousins and friends. Kyungsoo is pouting by the door when Jongin is putting his shoes on. The alpha has to kiss his lips more than a few times until Kyungsoo is left breathless before he could walk away.

Kyungsoo is gushing about how handsome his mate is with his mother while his father shakes his head at them, holding onto the remote while watching the news. His mother tells him things he should do in their bonding time together and Kyungsoo listens intently.

 

“By the way, Soo,” his mother calls when he is washing the dishes.

“Yeah?”

“Just get ready anytime.”

“For?” Kyungsoo turns off the water tap and stares questioningly at her.

She grins and shrugs. “For anything. For **_it_**.”

Kyungsoo chokes on his saliva and she walks away with laughter.

Oh yes, he is in the most fertile time.

 

The weekend finally comes by and Kyungsoo has packed a few things in his backpack. Jongin comes by a few minutes ago, chatting comfortably with his father while Kyungsoo is nagging his mother to not pack them with too many foods. She argues with him that Jongin could be hungry later.

They get into the car and Jongin is driving away, before they stop by a convenience store. Jongin says his friends and cousins are coming and they will continue the journey together. Kyungsoo is texting with Baekhyun when Jongin suddenly leans over the seat and kisses his cheek. The blush on his white skin is so precious and Jongin grins happily.

“What are you doing, love?”

Kyungsoo bites back a smile at the new nickname Jongin has called him for a few times already. “I’m texting my friend, Baekhyun. You should meet him, he is nice, but now I think about it, you should not meet him. He will tease me about you.”

Jongin chuckles and is about to say something when a car is honking from across them. Jongin tells him to get out of the car and meets his friends and cousins. Kyungsoo unlocks the seat belt and is about to step out from the car when his eyes catches the sight of someone familiar coming out from the maroon car beside Jongin’s sleek blue one.

“Baekhyun!?”

The said man yelps in surprise and bumps his head against the car roof when their eyes meet. Kyungsoo quickly jumps out from the car and skips to where his friend is also fastening his pace.

“K-Kyungsoo? What are you doing here?”

“I should be the one asking you!” Kyungsoo exclaims, hands grabbing his friend by his shoulder and shakes him forth and back. There’s someone standing behind him all of sudden and Kyungsoo twists his neck, only to find Jongin standing there with an amused look on his face. He is about to ask what is going on here when an arm circles around his waist and pulling him back until his back bumps softly against Jongin’s chest.

“So, this is your friend?” Jongin asks with a smile, lifting his eyebrows at the tall male standing beside Baekhyun.

“Jongin, I know him!” The tall male says with his deep voice and Kyungsoo flinches in surprise. He glances back at his friend and finds Baekhyun is staring at him with his eyes bulging out of their socket.

“K-Kyungsoo, you have already found your m-mate?” He asks in pure surprise and he grabs Kyungsoo by his arms, shaking him back. Kyungsoo shyly smiles and nods his head.

“Your friend here,” Jongin starts and Kyungsoo listens to him, “is my cousin’s mate.”

Kyungsoo glances at the familiar tall man beside his friend and later, Jongin tells him that his name is Chanyeol. Then, no wonder Baekhyun is here.

They continue their journey back to their town and Kyungsoo is still in giddy to know that he is going to a new town with his newly found mate. They separate ways when they have arrived in the town and Jongin brings him to his parents’ house soon.

 

Kyungsoo fidgets in his seat when Jongin says that they are close to the house. He can’t believe that he is meeting his mate’s parents in less than ten minutes. The car stops in front of an expensive-looking house. Jongin seems to notice his discomfort and he leans close to him, pecking him on the corner of his lips.

“You okay?”

“I’m... nervous. What if they don’t like me?” Kyungsoo questions, shaky eyes meeting with Jongin’s warm ones. The alpha smiles and cradles his face in his palms.

“You don’t have to worry. My parents will love you. They have been dying to meet you ever since I call them yesterday.”

“Are you sure? I mean, I’m poor and, and… I don’t know.”

“Let’s just prove it, shall we?” Jongin says, squeezing his hand before getting out of the car. Kyungsoo takes a few deep breathes before getting out as well. He skips to Jongin who is calmly waiting for him and slips his hand into Jongin’s.

“Let’s go.”

 

Kyungsoo is tackled against the door by the overly excited little girl when Jongin announces that they are here. The girl is hanging around his torso and Kyungsoo blinks his eyes questioningly, before flinching in surprise at Jongin’s sudden laugh.

“I’m sorry, she is my sister. Jimin, say hi to my mate.”

“Hello, I’m Jimin, and you are so pretty! You are really my brother’s mate!” She exclaims in happy voice and Kyungsoo feels the corner of his lips is tugging up into a smile.

“Hello there. My name’s Kyungsoo and nice to meet you. You are pretty, too.”

 

“Jongin?” There is a low voice calling and Kyungsoo visibly tenses up. The girl pats his arm and tugging him in, muttering the happy ‘let’s see daddy and mommy’. Kyungsoo inwardly winces and he twists his neck to see Jongin who is walking behind him.

“My, my, you must be Kyungsoo! Jimin, get back here, don’t disturb them!” A feminine voice calls out. Kyungsoo meets a beautiful woman whom he supposes to be Jongin’s mother and a stern-looking man sitting on the couch.

“Hi Dad, hi Mom. This is my mate.”

“You get yourself a good mate, son.” His father says, followed by a booming laugh.

Kyungsoo breathes out in relief and he bows down politely, introducing himself. They settle down on the couch, talking about them before finally Jongin’s mother ushers them to move to the dining room, to have their lunch together.

Jongin can see the tensed omega becomes more relaxed and he leans down to peck his cheek when he thinks no one is looking. Kyungsoo jolts in surprise and hits the alpha on the arm, muttering about how he should not do that here. Jongin shrugs and sends a wink to Jimin who is giggling by watching the scene.

The lunch is nice and Kyungsoo feels like a family member already, but Jongin excuses them to leave. His mother is complaining about how short the time they have with the omega and Kyungsoo is also questioning Jongin’s act.

The alpha simply answers that they need bonding time just with the two of them and with that, they leave his parents house and Jongin brings the omega to the apartment he is currently living by himself.

Kyungsoo feels giddy all of the sudden.

 

The car stops on the parking lot and Kyungsoo jumps out of the car, looking around curiously while Jongin is taking out the bags Kyungsoo has brought with him.

“Come on,” Jongin mutters while dragging the curious omega by his palm.

He unlocks the door of his flat, and when he announces that Kyungsoo should feel like it is his own house, the omega flies in a second to look around. He can hear the excited sounds Kyungsoo is emitting from every corner of his apartment and Jongin contains himself from pouncing onto the adorable omega.

Kyungsoo has finally run out of his jumpy energy and he slumps down on the couch where he can smell Jongin’s scent very well. The alpha comes not long after and hands him a bottle of juice to treat his throat from all those excited squeals.

“Do you like it here?” Jongin asks. Kyungsoo nods his head, screwing back the bottle shut and gives it back to the alpha who is still standing in front of him. He tilts his head up and Jongin swears he is the cutest person he has ever met.

And he can’t help himself from leaning down to press a chaste kiss on the heart-shaped lips.

Kyungsoo goes silent from his blabbering and relaxes under the spell of the kiss. One of his hands is gripping onto the alpha’s shirt who is currently on his knees while the other one is grabbing onto the armrest of the couch.

Jongin breathes his scent and he smiles. “Finally we are alone.” He whispers against the omega’s lips. Kyungsoo smiles back and closes his eyes when the alpha tilts his head for another kiss.

There are hands on Kyungsoo’s kneecaps, forcing them to separate and gives the intruder a gap to be even closer, before the palms are rubbing his thighs and holding his hips. Kyungsoo’s breathe hitches and he mewls when Jongin unconsciously kisses him harder.

It feels like a blast of fire is spreading around them and Kyungsoo can’t get enough of it. He willingly parts his legs and lets Jongin slips in between them, while the alpha is forcing his tongue down his throat. With a soft whimper, Kyungsoo bravely runs his hand up from the alpha’s arm to his shoulder.

Jongin growls softly at the shy touch, before he runs his palms on the slender waist. Kyungsoo breathes heavily through his nose, opening his mouth wider. He can feel the way Jongin’s tongue is twisting his in an awkward angle but it all feels so pleasant to him. He dares himself to bite onto the alpha’s bottom lip and when he gets a groan from him, Kyungsoo’s omega is squealing happily.

The alpha leans back for a bit, separating their lips but not with their tongues. Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes tighter as he can feel how their tongues are tied outside their mouth and it seriously drives him crazy. He feels it so erotic yet it turns him on so much.

There is saliva trailing down their chin but Jongin could care less. He reattaches their lips and roughly bites onto the plump pillow, eliciting a loud whimper from the omega. Thinking of giving his omega a few minutes to breathe, Jongin leans back and watches just how pretty his omega is with his eyes closed, cheeks colored in red pink, and lips swollen from all the biting.

He presses their body even closer if it’s possible, running his nose on the red cheek before trailing his jaw. Kyungsoo submissively bares his throat and mewls softly when his alpha is rubbing his face on the side of his neck, before nosing against his throat. He wants his alpha to just take him and gets more pleasant tingling feeling all over his body.

Jongin grazes his blunt teeth against the skin on the omega’s throat, having the urge to mark and claim him. With Kyungsoo sprawled submissively like this, he can just do anything.

Kyungsoo lets out a soft moan when palms are slipping underneath his underwear, fondling with his butt cheeks and making his jeans tighter. He bucks into the touch, whispering his alpha’s name desperately and Jongin is currently sucking onto one spot near his collarbone.

“When,” Jongin starts, his voice hoarse, “when is your heat?”

The omega flutters his eyes open, watching the alpha through his teary orbs. “Um, about next week, mm,” he mewls again when Jongin’s fingers trace along the crack of his ass. The alpha withdraws his hands after tracing over the sensitive entrance and Kyungsoo opens his eyes in disappointment. He stares questioningly at the alpha and Jongin looks like he is trying to calm himself down.

“W-What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo whispers, not believing his voice.

Jongin closes his eyes and when he opens them again, the predatory look is gone. The warm brown color is back.

“Let’s wait until your heat. Do you want that?”

Kyungsoo tilts his head and Jongin leans forward to peck his cheek at his cuteness. “Your heat is next week. Full moon is also next week. We can mate at that time; it will make everything more special.”

Nodding in understanding, Kyungsoo calms himself down, but when he catches the sight of Jongin licking his fingers, he blushes red. “You are sweet.” Jongin mutters with a naughty smirk on his lips, licking his fingers clean from the omega’s natural liquid.

Pouting in huge embarrassment, Kyungsoo buries his face against the couch and wails loudly. Jongin laughs before lifting the omega up from the couch and bringing him to the kitchen.

 

After spending the rest of the weekend lounging over Jongin’s apartment—if not relaxing, they would make-out excessively with saliva and roaming hands—Kyungsoo is back to his own town and once he gets into his house, his mother begins to sniff him.

“You haven’t mated yet?” She asks, clearly disappointed. Kyungsoo pouts his lips and shakes his head, a bit embarrassed with how blunt she is asking.

He explains the plan that he and Jongin have, and she nods in understanding. Dragging her son to the couch, for a better position to talk about everything, she begins to tell him things that he still doesn’t know about mating and so on.

Kyungsoo learns to not tell Jongin later when his heat has started. He will wait on the fourth day of his heat for the alpha to mount him because it will be the peak of his heat and... everything will be so hot for them. Just by thinking about that has made Kyungsoo shivers on his spot and blushing madly.

 

He is back to attend college, but this time, instead of having people staring at him like usual, he finds that people are sniffing around him before they scrunch their nose and scoot away. Kyungsoo sniffs himself and frowns; he makes sure he is taking a bath like usual and puts on his favorite cologne. What’s so wrong about him?

“Kyung—oh gosh!” Baekhyun drops his arm from Kyungsoo’s shoulder, not even letting it hang there for a second and he wrinkles his nose.

“What is going on? I do not smell!” Kyungsoo stomps his foot childishly. Baekhyun snickers at him and shakes his head.

“Oh my dear pretty little innocent omega friend, you do not smell. But you stink of your alpha pheromone all over you!”

“Really?” Kyungsoo lifts his sleeve, sniffing. He doesn’t find anything out of ordinary, or maybe he has grown used to Jongin’s masculine scent.

“I don’t know how but the strongest is on,” Baekhyun stops, sniffing all around his friend’s body before continuing, “your neck. Seriously, and you haven’t mated yet?”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and slaps his friends away. “You ask the same question as my mom.”

“No, but seriously, Kyungsoo? What are you guys waiting for? Usually, people would mate right on the spot when they find their mate!”

Kyungsoo widens his eyes. “And you have mated?!” He sniffs the air, and he sees the blush on his friend’s cheeks deepens.

“Well, uh, yeah, we... um, it happened so naturally so—wait, do not put the topic on me!” The beta growls and Kyungsoo sticks his tongue, grinning.

“Um, we are waiting for... my heat, you know.” Kyungsoo mutters, walking a few steps faster than his friend.

“Really? Waiting for your heat? Are you two seriously thinking about having pups soon?”

The omega stops on his track, eyes widening in surprise. That’s right. Mating on heat has a high chance of having pups.

“Oh my God, I never think to that part...”

“My sweet little omega,” Baekhyun calls and Kyungsoo glares at him at the nickname, “do you not want his pups?”

Kyungsoo frowns and sighs, “Of course I want it! He is my official mate, right! Well, not official yet, but, whatever.”

“So, what’s holding you?”

“Um... young age of having pups?” Kyungsoo whispers. Baekhyun rolls his eyes and hits his head, ignoring the way the omega whimpers in pain and walks away. Kyungsoo growls before running after his friend.

“What was that hit for?” He pouts.

“You don’t have to worry,” the beta ignores his question, “as long as you love him and he is being gentle and kind to you, nothing should matter.”

Kyungsoo stops as he watches his friend’s back, the words playing on repeat in his head. Yeah, nothing should matter. It’s Jongin, anyway. His mate.

A smile curls on his lips and he feels the sudden burden is vanishing into the thin air.

Jogging to his friend, Kyungsoo hugs him around his arm. “Since when have you become so matured, Baekhyun-ah?”

The beta scoffs, but he can’t hold back the smile on his lips. “Since I mated, I think...”

“You stink of your alpha’s smell, too!” Kyungsoo scrunches up his nose.

“Hey! At least I’m mated!” He sticks his tongue mockingly. Jabbing his elbow to the beta’s side, Kyungsoo runs away, ignoring the pained grunt from his friend.

Yeah. Nothing should matter.

 

His heat has come and Kyungsoo locks himself in his room, after having his mom sends the permission letter to the college and giving him some foods in his room. Kyungsoo whimpers softly, curling up into a ball under his blanket and thinking of his alpha. How he wants his alpha to be here and mounts him, claims him and makes the heat goes away.

But the thought of having his alpha to mount him on the peak of his heat stops Kyungsoo from reaching for his phone and tells him. He has to be patient; everything will be worth it...

He gets a message from Baekhyun, asking him: **_‘You okay, buddy?’_**

With a strained smile, Kyungsoo types his reply with **_‘yeah, barely’_** before deciding to sleep the heat off for the day. But at least he has to fill his stomach first with the garlic bread his mother has put on the table beside his bed.

 

The second day of his heat passes almost without he realizes it, but the third day is worse than before. His heat is getting worse on each year, not to mention that now he has found his mate and the omega in him is telling him to call the alpha already.

It’s evening, the clock on his bedside is telling him the time is currently six, and Kyungsoo is awakened by his mother’s knocking on the door. As soon as he opens his eyes, Kyungsoo screams in pain at the sudden wave of heat through his body. It’s the fourth day and Kyungsoo wants his alpha so badly.

“Soo, you okay?”

“M-Mom, it hurts...” He can barely let out his voice and he ends up whispering. His mother begins into her panic mode and ushering to call his son’s mate, telling him about the heat and Kyungsoo can hear Jongin’s panic voice from the other line. He would be smiling if not for the spasm of heat all around his body.

“I have called Jongin and he is coming soon. Mom and Dad will go to Grandma’s house and you will have the house by yourself. Do you think you will be okay?” She asks, pushing the wet bangs away from her son’s sweaty forehead. Kyungsoo manages to nods his head and sends her a small smile. She whispers a good luck and leaves a few trays of foods on top of his study desk before closing the door behind her.

Kyungsoo whimpers as he can feel his alpha is getting closer to him soon and without thinking any further, or more likely following his instinct, he begins to undress as the heat is making his entire body hot and he needs cold air like seriously.

It’s another twenty minutes when the front door is knocked hardly and Jongin is breathless by the time Kyungsoo’s mother is opening the door. The smell of omega in heat hits his nostrils and Jongin grips his fists to hold himself back. She explains some things to him like how the house will be theirs alone for the next two days and Jongin is barely listening as his ears are searching for his omega’s whimpers.

The front door is shut and Kyungsoo can hear his parents’ car is driving away. So Jongin has arrived?

 

The door is opened and Kyungsoo whimpers under his blanket, the wave of his alpha’s scent is making the heat worse. Jongin’s breathless state is coming to his view and Kyungsoo tries to focus his unsteady gaze on the alpha.

“Soo, baby, are you okay?” Jongin is in his bed in a second after he has locked the door and Kyungsoo mewls weakly, hands grabbing onto his alpha and burying his face on his chest. The smell is so comforting and safe.

“How long have you gone through this?” Jongin’s voice is soft and gentle and Kyungsoo shivers. “F-Four days... Today’s my peak, ah!” He yelps when the heat hits him again.

Jongin bites down his own bottom lip, before releasing the omega and begins to undress himself. Kyungsoo curls under the blanket, body shivering as he watches his alpha undress. It comes again; the feeling to be claimed.

“Ah,” Kyungsoo lets out a throaty moan, body shivering when Jongin joins him in the bed. Jongin’s hands are hot and Kyungsoo mewls when they roam over his torso.

The alpha steals a glance outside and he sees the moon is coming out from behind the clouds. The perfect time.

“Soo, can you listen to me?” He cradles in his hands and Kyungsoo tries to focus his gaze on Jongin.

“Please, please...” He begs, fingers scratching Jongin weakly. The alpha growls when another wave of omega pheromone hits him and he leans close, hovering his lips over the omega’s trembling ones.

“Are you ready, baby? To mate?”

“Yes, yes, anything, just please,” he whispers, followed by a loud whimper.

Jongin closes the gap by pressing their lips and Kyungsoo mewls happily. Feeling too weak to even move a single finger, he lets Jongin guides him to do just anything that he wants. He is being laid down on the bed; the blanket is soon forgotten on the floor. Kyungsoo breathes against the pillow under his head and Jongin is peppering kisses down his neck, nosing his throat.

There are hands on his hips, moving down to his inner thighs and soon rubbing onto his arousal. Kyungsoo arches his back off the bed and tremblingly watches Jongin does magic with his hands.

“Alpha...” He whispers submissively, getting a loud growl from Jongin and when he lifts his gaze up, Kyungsoo can see the feral look in his eyes, so predatory type.

Jongin lifts himself up, hands gripping the omega’s hips and roughly turning him over. Kyungsoo buries his face down on the pillow and on instinct raises his hips, letting the alpha knows that he has all the control over him. The alpha breathes heavily, dragging his teeth along Kyungsoo’s shoulder, leaving occasional nipping along the skin, before dragging his nose along the curve of his back.

He presses a kiss on the plump ass cheek, emitting a low moan from the omega. Jongin can feel his arousal is throbbing down there and the wolf in him is telling him to just mount his omega already. He drags his face, hands grabbing the perk ass and spreading them apart, hungry eyes taking the sight of the lubricated entrance.

He gives a soft lick over the sensitive rim and Kyungsoo is keening in pleasure. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Jongin grabs the slender hips in his hands, before positioning his arousal over the twitching entrance.

“I’m going to mount you.” He says, voice low and hoarse and small, but Kyungsoo hears him and he nods his head repeatedly, tears streaming down his face.

Jongin pushes in and Kyungsoo purrs in delight, finally having his alpha taking him for real. He bucks his hips, wanting Jongin deeper but the alpha is holding himself back, not wanting to hurt his little omega.

Sobbing loudly, Kyungsoo grabs onto the pillow under him and forcefully bucks his hips backwards, earning another inch deeper of the alpha’s arousal. He mewls and Jongin gritted his teeth at the pleasant feeling.

“Soo, please,” he begs. Kyungsoo shakes his head and continues to rut again. Without thinking any further, Jongin pushes the rest of his member and Kyungsoo is mewling loudly.

“Mine. Mine,” Jongin whispers through gritted teeth, nosing the back of Kyungsoo’s nape. He feels his adrenaline is taking control of his self, mind clouding in pleasure and with the only thinking to mount his mate and gives him his pups.

The omega chokes on his own saliva, wriggling his hips as to stimulate his alpha for a better move because he just can’t hold back anymore.

“Alpha, please,” Kyungsoo begs, already a crying mess. Jongin has no heart to deny his request any longer and he peppers kisses along his omega’s back, muttering a soft sorry. And move he does.

Kyungsoo moans out, not caring about anything and just lets his omega takes control of him. He whimpers and then he will mewl purposely, making his alpha’s libido higher. He can hear Jongin breathes heavily through his nose, hot breath fanning against his shoulder. Kyungsoo arches his back when he feels Jongin thrusts into him with an increasing pace on each minute; his weak body bounces on each push and his lips let out a throaty ‘ah, ah, ah’ on repeat.

“You like it, Soo? You like it when I mount you like this?” Jongin whispers, teeth taking the omega’s earlobe. He can feel Kyungsoo’s body shivers from his whisper and he feels proud to be the one to make him act like that.

Kyungsoo nods his head, unable to believe his voice to do the answer. All he can think is the heat pooling in his abdomen and the friction of the alpha’s arousal against his sensitive walls. He is close to his end.

“Alpha, haa,” he mutters, squeezing his eyes shut as another hard jab from Jongin’s arousal is hitting his sweet spot on all the right place. “Alpha, I’m c-close...”

Jongin huffs his breathe. “Do you want my knot, my omega?” He mutters, running his palms over the other’s flat tummy. Kyungsoo shivers, feeling the growing knot and he aggressively nods his head.

“P-Please! Knot me, alpha!” Kyungsoo screams with his broken voice, back arching when the knot is growing way too fast from what he has expected. Jongin growls, dragging his tongue flat on the juncture of Kyungsoo’s neck and begin to dry hump the male beneath him when he could no longer pull out.

“Come, Soo. Come for me,” he whispers, and it takes everything for Kyungsoo to not melt into a puddle of goo. He shoots his come, voice cracking when Jongin bites down on his neck hard, leaving his mark on the skin to show his territory.

The full moon is up in the night sky and Jongin’s eyes glow in bright yellow as he claims his mate officially; as well as shooting his come into the depth of his omega. Kyungsoo slumps down on his bed, feeling exhausted and how happy he is right now.

“Soo,” Jongin calls, voice hoarse as he cradles his mate in his arms, “you alright?”

Kyungsoo hums; a wide happy smile is visible on his lips. He twists his neck, asking for a kiss from his alpha and Jongin gladly gives him one. He mewls in delight and hugs the pillow to his chest.

“I’m so happy...” He mutters, giggling softly and Jongin grins.

“We might end up having pups soon... Do you mind with that?” The alpha asks, nosing against the newly made mark. Kyungsoo shakes his head, “No, it’s fine. I would never mind it... because it’s yours.” He whispers the last part shyly and buries his face on the pillow. Jongin grins and hugs the omega close.

“You are too adorable, love.”

They talk about a few more things, about their future, about their life; some jokes are being exchanged. Kyungsoo bites his lip from smiling too wide and is about to say something when he freezes, clutching onto his stomach and whimpering softly.

“Soo? What’s wrong?”

“It’s hot,” he mutters, body shivering and Jongin can feel the natural lubricant is sliding out again, running down on his still-stuck knot.

“Your heat comes again...”

“Jongin, ah!” He jolts up in surprise as the alpha’s member is hardening inside him and with a soft moan, Jongin is taking him again for the second time.

Kyungsoo loses count on how many times Jongin has helped him with his heat that night.

 

“So, welcome, the newly mated omega!” Baekhyun greets him as Kyungsoo blushes and hits the beta on his arm.

“Shut up. You are embarrassing me!” He whines.

“You smell like your alpha. All around you,” Baekhyun stares at him amusedly. “Of course...” Kyungsoo mutters.

“Was it great? Is he big?”

“Baekhyun!” He whines, face painted in red.

“I guess he is. You have a weird way to walk just now. I bet you did it more than twice!”

At Kyungsoo’s red face and silent answer, Baekhyun lets out a ‘ha!’ before scooting to him. “So, how many...?” He whispers curiously.

“Umm...”

“Three?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head.

“...four?”

Blushing redder, he shakes his head again.

“Five!?”

Kyungsoo buries his face in his palms, shaking his head again.

“For God’s sake! How high his libido was?”

“I don’t know, okay! I lost count! We did it until the morning came and we didn’t even sleep...”

Holding a hand over his chest, Baekhyun holds onto the edge of the desk. “I can’t believe it... I guess a purebred alpha is different...”

 

“What’s different with me?” Jongin’s voice booms and Kyungsoo flinches in surprise. He quickly shakes his head and Baekhyun decides to tease him.

“We are just talking on how fast it is to take for you two get pups. I think you can expect soon.”

“Really?” Jongin asks, eyes twinkling in happiness. Kyungsoo lets out an embarrassed ‘uh’ and slumps down on the desk. Jongin grins and hugs him by the waist, pressing a kiss on the back of his neck.

“Hey, love.”

“Hi,” Kyungsoo greets shyly, fiddling with his sleeves and ignoring the way Baekhyun fakes a gag beside him.

“You okay today?”

“Yeah. Still a bit tired but overall I’m better now.”

“Nice to hear that,” Jongin mutters, nuzzling onto his throat. Kyungsoo tilts his head back and closes his eyes.

“Please. I don’t need to see the live action here.” Baekhyun scoffs, a palm holding up his chin. Kyungsoo throws him a crumpled paper and ignores him completely.

 

“So, love,” Jongin calls.

“Yes?” Kyungsoo asks him with a wide smile on his lips and Jongin can’t help himself but to kiss the smile.

“Do you want to have a date with me?”

At Kyungsoo’s pretty smile, Jongin knows that he is the only one. The destined one for him. The omega. **_His_** omega.

 


	2. The Pups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their pups might be the biggest source of happiness in their life right now.

Jongin is glad that Kyungsoo is nearing the end of his college when they find out that they are having pups. His omega has called him and screeches into the phone, wailing and mumbling jumbles of words Jongin could barely understand, before Kyungsoo’s mother takes over the phone and alerts him of the news of the pups.

_Their pups._

They are two towns separated when he gets the news and Jongin can’t hug his mate tightly. He instead whispers just how happy he is into the phone when Kyungsoo has taken the phone back and has calmed himself a bit.

He promises Kyungsoo to be there in the early morning and they can go check up to the doctor. His omega sniffles from the other line and Jongin chuckles, imagining his cute button-like nose scrunching up and colored in red from all the crying he has done.

Jongin doesn’t really remember how many times he has kissed his mate the moment he arrives at his house, but the only thing he remembers is leaving Kyungsoo in a dazed state where he has his eyes blurred with unshed tears and a very beautiful smile gracing his heart-shaped lips.

It takes them a while until finally they get to know how many they are having. Purebred’s genes normally able to have more than one pup.

And they have three.

Kyungsoo finishes his college when he is showing a bit and after some considerations, his parents let Jongin to take Kyungsoo to live with him along his pregnancy. They settle into his apartment and Jongin wouldn’t want it any other way. To see your mate right before you fall asleep and to meet the same person you love the moment you open your eyes; Jongin loves the feeling.

His parents and his sister have visited them once in a while. His sister, Jimin, loves to stay beside Kyungsoo and pats his bulging stomach, just because she enjoys doing it. Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to mind though. Jongin listes to his mother’s advices of keeping Kyungsoo happy and calm and to always give him whatever food he is craving.

Kyungsoo loves to be cuddled and Jongin just loves giving him cuddles. They end up spooning since a normal hugging wouldn’t no longer be possible yet Kyungsoo protests no more when Jongin’s warmth envelopes him fully.

They talk about their future and about their pups’ names, but Kyungsoo would always end up sleeping and Jongin would chuckle at him.

 

 

 

 

It is at one fine noon when Jongin finds Kyungsoo whimpering in pain; a hand propped on his bulging stomach and the other hand is gripping onto the cushion. Jongin goes frantic and he calls his mother and also Kyungsoo’s parents. They tell him to stay calm and to grab the maternity bag they have already prepared a month ago just in case something like this happens.

His mate is crying from the pain and Jongin almost cries himself as well but he has to stay strong and be there for his mate and also his pups. He cradles the omega in his arms and seats him in his car, before driving like crazy towards the hospital.

Jongin doesn’t really remember how it goes but when the doctor comes out with a smile and congratulates him, Jongin sighs in relief.

Their three pups have joined them into the world. Their two girls and one boy.

Kyungsoo smiles at him; face pale and looking so tired but overall he is really happy. Jongin skips to him, whispering his love and thank you before pressing a soft kiss to his dry lips. His omega smiles and requests to see their pups.

Their oldest pup is an alpha girl and they have decided to name her Jangmi, which means rose. She is beautiful and the only thing Jongin could think in his mind is only a rose. The second pup is also a girl, yet Jongin loves her no less just because she is an omega and he peppers kisses down Byul’s face. She is the little star in their heart.

Their youngest pup is an alpha boy and Kyungsoo insists that they named him Jongsoo, just because he wants him to be special and has their names combined together.

Their family is finally complete and Jongin couldn’t wait to see them in his house.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo has officially moved into his apartment and with the addition of their little pups in his life, Jongin often finds himself standing by the doorway just to adore his little family, where Kyungsoo is talking to their pups in the living room. It feels like a dream.

Jangmi grows into a beautiful, tough girl. She refuses to be cuddled because she reasons that she is an alpha and she will have to act like one. They love her so much because she is very independent and she would do anything to keep her siblings out of harm.

Jongin especially adores Byul, the little omega girl, because she resembles Kyungsoo so much and she is a crybaby. She cries over the smallest thing and Jongin just couldn’t keep his hands off of her. She is just too adorable for Jongin.

Maybe it’s because he is the only boy or because he is the youngest, Jongsoo often finds himself running up to Kyungsoo whenever Jongin would talk something sternly to him. Kyungsoo wipes the youngest boy’s tears away and would always talk to his mate about being too harsh to the small boy. Jongin would argue that Jongsoo is an alpha and he should be acting like Jangmi but with a soft pleading look from his mate, Jongin sighs and nods his head dejectedly.

No matter how messy his apartment because of their three pups, Jongin always finds himself laughing at the end of the day.

 

 

 

 

The moment the pups are away to their grandparents’ house, Jongin pounces up to his mate just because. It has been so long since the last time they are getting a private time just for the two of them and Kyungsoo could no longer resist him.

They whisper their love and Kyungsoo chokes on his breathe when Jongin moves into him with ease, doing those magical thrusts with his hips that send him into oblivion. The alpha would lean over his ear and lick on it, sending shiver down Kyungsoo’s spine. And when Jongin presses a kiss on the mating mark, Kyungsoo smiles and hugs him close.

Kyungsoo whispers that he is close and Jongin’s hand helps him to come, before the alpha backs out of him when he feels his knot is growing and Kyungsoo gets onto his knees, helping the alpha to find his release. He couldn’t take more pups into his life right now, because taking care of three is dragging him down.

They kiss lazily when they are spent and Jongin will embrace him close before they fall asleep.

 

 

 

 

Jangmi turns into a heart-breaker. Lots of boys would confess to her and she turns them one by one. Kyungsoo could only wince when he sees how his girl ignores a boy who is offering her a stalk of rose just because he tries to woo her. It should be romantic yet it turns into a dramatic when the boy cries and runs away.

Jongin makes a ‘yes’ gesture and glares at the boy. Kyungsoo pinches his waist for doing so.

Byul is forever everyone’s favorite. She is the little sunshine and she could make a crying person smiles in a few seconds. Baekhyun adores her so much and sometimes would argue with Jongin about who could get to hold her and so on. Kyungsoo sighs and massages his temple.

Jongsoo is the spoiled one because Kyungsoo can’t say no to him and Jongin can’t say no to Kyungsoo. So in the end, Jongsoo wins, as always. Jangmi would scold her brother for acting so spoiled and they argue a lot, those two alpha kids. Jongin has tried to stop them from arguing but none of them listens to him.

Jongsoo could call Jangmi a nuisance for being so noisy and Jangmi could glare at his tan-skinned brother for being so annoying. But when a group of girls is cornering Jangmi because they just don’t like her way of speaking, Jongsoo comes to the rescue and growls at them for bothering his sister. Or when Jongsoo wants to eat something and their parents are not home, Jangmi would go to the convenience store and get it for her brother, just because she loves him.

Those two alpha kids love Byul so much and often stay alerted when someone comes a bit closer to their omega sibling. They put their fighting stance and the person immediately runs away.

Byul could only cower behind the two of them, but when a threatening person is running away because of her scary siblings, she would laugh softly and her smile easily turns the scowl on Jangmi’s and Jongsoo’s face up into a big laughter.

They could take a full day just to laugh over nothing in particular and stay under the big, shady oak tree, lying down on the grass and let the wind blow the sun’s heat away.

But when Jongin stops the car by the entrance of the park and Kyungsoo comes out from the car to fetch them, it stops their empty laughter and brings the full smile on their face. Jangmi would stand up on her own, cleaning the imaginary dust off her jeans and shirt. Jongsoo would hop in a boyish style, wiping his palms over his pants just because he is a boy.

Byul would sit up straight and get ready, grabbing the two offered palms from each of her siblings and she stands up to her feet by the two alpha kids’ help. She would mutter a soft ‘thank you’ and they walk out from the shadow of the oak tree, Byul’s skirt blowing softly from the wind as they hold hand together to the waiting car to greet their parents.

“Did you have fun?” Kyungsoo asks them, wiping dirt away from Jongsoo’s face and frowns when the boy gives him a toothy smile. Jangmi smiles and nods, her silky long black hair bounces. Byul laughs softly and waves at Jongin when she catches the sight of him sitting in the driver seat.

“Of course.” Jangmi says with her velvety voice.

“Did you get into any fight today?” Jongin teasingly asks when the pups get into the backseat in that particular order; Jangmi, Byul, and Jongsoo will be the last and the one to close the door.

“No. But a weird boy tries to talk to Byul today!” Jongsoo huffs.

Kyungsoo stifles a laugh and hums. “What did you two do?”

“We scared him off.” Jangmi speaks, staring out of the window with a palm propping her chin.

“Yeah! He ran away!” Jongsoo throws his hands in the air in victory.

Byul covers her mouth with both of her palms to hide her smile.

Jongin sighs. “It’s okay. I just don’t want you to get into a fist fight like the last time, okay? Especially you, Jangmi. You are a girl. No hitting boys’ nose. Alright?”

“Yes, Dad.” She replies with a bored tone.

“It goes as well for you, young man.” Jongin steals a glance from the rear mirror, pointing his words towards the only boy.

“Yesh, Sir!” Jongsoo makes a salute.

“Byul, you keep them away from getting any trouble, alright?”

“Okay, Daddy.” She smiles, heart-shaped lips curling up.

 

 

 

By the time they get home, the three is asleep in the backseat. Jangmi’s head leans against the seat while Byul snuggles to her shoulder and Jongsoo hugs Byul’s arm like his life depends on it.

Kyungsoo laughs softly and grins when Jongin steals a quick kiss from his lips.

“And they are our pups.”


	3. Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin finds his mate is whispering near the fireplace, hoping Santa will come to visit them this year.

_ **This is a little flashback :) _

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo is on his second month pregnancy with their pups and he is the cutest ball of fluff. Jongin coos at his mate on everything he does. He could be asking for the weirdest combination of food in the middle of the night and Jongin would still see him as the cutest.

 

 

 

The alpha just gets back from his parents house, bringing a handful of food his mother packs for him and Kyungsoo. They have just discussed about the Christmas party which will take place in three days which involves the young pair and their own family.

Jongin unlocks the door with his key, thinking that his little mate must be sleeping, because he tends to be very sleepy and dozes off a lot nowadays.

The heater is on and the whole house is warm. Jongin hangs his coat and drops his key into the bowl, before lifting the bag of food and plans to bring it to the kitchen, yet something stops him from stepping any further.

His little mate is all curled up in front of the fireplace and Jongin starts to panic because he thinks his mate is freezing and needs warmth but he stops himself from scooping him into his arms when he hears Kyungsoo’s cute small mumbles.

 

 

 

“Santa, please visit us this year. I want to show my perfect mate to you.”

 

 

 

Jongin stifles a laugh. Kyungsoo might be very adorable but he is pregnant and soon-to-be a mother. He can’t still believe the existence of Santa.

But still, to know that Kyungsoo thinks him as the perfect mate makes Jongin flies in happiness.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo’s soft sniffles resonate in the living room and Jongin runs to his mate, hugging him close.

“What’s wrong, Soo?”

“Jongin?” He croaks out, turning around to bury his face against Jongin’s chest.

“Are you okay? Why are you crying?” Jongin rubs his back up and down to warm him because the weather is quite cold these days.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, snuggling closer to him before murmuring a barely audible, “I’m hungry…”

Jongin sighs in relief and he laughs softly, shaking his mate gently for his cuteness.

“I brought food. Do you want to eat something?”

“Yes!” Kyungsoo exclaims in happiness, pulling back to present Jongin with a wide heart-shaped smile which Jongin couldn’t seem to refuse to kiss.

It’s quite surprising on how fast Kyungsoo’s mood could change.

Scooping Kyungsoo into his arms, Jongin lifts him up to their bedroom and wraps layers of blanket around him, ignoring the way Kyungsoo protests cutely about being treated like a kid, because he is carrying kids right now.

Jongin would always silence him up with a quick kiss on his lips.

Kyungsoo would be pouting, but the blush on his cheeks say otherwise.

 

 

 

 

Their families get together in a Christmas Eve party and Kyungsoo plays around with Jimin, listening to the little girl blabbering about her last year experience of Christmas party which involves her, their pet Monggu, and a ruined cake.

 

 

 

“Soo, eat something.” Jongin comes up to peck his temple, offering a plate full of food to him. Kyungsoo scrunches up his nose cutely and shakes his head; Jongin would love to kiss his nose if not for him stubbornly refusing to eat.

“I don’t wanna.”

“Soo, please.” Jongin sighs.

“If I eat, I will be sleepy and then I will fall asleep and… I will miss Santa coming in the midnight…” Kyungsoo whispers the last part. Jongin catches the sentence perfectly and he sighs in amusement.

“Kyungsoo, you are bound to sleep anyway, and Santa is not real.”

The statement comes as an offending thing and Kyungsoo glares at him.

“Santa is real, Jongin! You couldn’t be saying lie!” He insists. Jimin has long left them alone, sensing the tense atmosphere around them.

“Soo, Santa is not re—”

“I’m not talking to you.” Kyungsoo hisses softly to him before leaving him alone. Jongin blinks in surprise, staring at Kyungsoo’s back before turning to their parents’ direction and the elders are giving him a sympathetic look.

Okay, Jongin makes his sensitive mate angry.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo is a Santa believer ever since he was a child. Santa always comes to his house, giving him wrapped presents under the tree in the living room. His mother always says that he is a good kid and that Santa loves him that’s why he always gets presents on each year.

To hear Jongin saying that Santa is not real…

And he is even his _mate_!

Pouting on the couch, Kyungsoo cuddles into the warm blankets they have there, ignoring how Jongin comes out from the kitchen and walks towards him.

“Soo,”

“I’m not talking to you anytime soon.” He retorts, still feeling offended that Jongin dares saying Grandpa Santa is not real! How dare he!

Jongin wants to say that he _is_ talking to him right now, but to spare them from fighting over silly thing, he nods dejectedly and walks back into the kitchen.

He misses the longing look from Kyungsoo who thinks that he will give him cuddles.

 

 

 

 

Their families get back to their own respective house at ten and Kyungsoo sleepily waves to his parents and Jongin’s, giving them a cute heart-shaped smile, and giving Jimin a big hug. Once the door is closed, Kyungsoo scoots into the bedroom and buries himself under the thick blanket Jongin has prepared for him a few days ago because he is whining about the cold.

Jongin stops by the doorframe and opens his mouth to talk, but his little mate cuts him off before he could say anything.

“You are not sleeping in the room tonight!” He hisses softly, along with a soft growl that doesn’t even make Jongin flinch. His mate is still cute even when he is mad at him.

“I… alright.” Jongin sighs and closes the door behind him, moving to the living room.

Kyungsoo pouts, his bottom lip juts out because his alpha doesn’t even try to apologize or even offering their night snuggling session. Feeling very sensitive, he cries under the blanket while rubbing onto his bump, whispering to his pups that their dad is bad. So bad.

 

 

 

 

He falls asleep without he even realizes but then he is awaken when he hears the soft rumbling sound of car and he knows that it’s Jongin who is driving away from their apartment complex. Feeling left out by himself, Kyungsoo cries in his misery and calling bad names about his alpha.

He leaves him alone in Christmas Eve!

Maybe he should consider to apologize for his baseless anger but,

Jongin insults Grandpa Santa!

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

The snows are falling softly onto the ground and the whole street is covered in those white fluffy flakes. Kyungsoo stirs under the blanket, feeling cold and moves to snuggle to his mate but upon finding nothing warm beside him, he opens his sleepy eyes and frowns.

Right.

He is being silly again.

Kyungsoo gets down from the bed, hissing when his feet touch the frozen floor. He pads over the window to find that everyone is outside playing with the snows or saying ‘Merry Christmas’ to each other.

He wants to do so but—

 

 

 

There’s a sudden knock on the bedroom door and thinking that it’s Jongin, Kyungsoo skips to open it.

He doesn’t expect to find Grandpa Santa standing there in front of him.

 

 

 

“Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas, young man!” Grandpa Santa greets him with his deep voice.

Kyungsoo gaps in surprise before his eyes twinkle in excitement.

“Santa!!” He squeaks before launching forward to hug him. The Santa is so warm and the feeling is oddly familiar but Kyungsoo is too distracted to even think about it.

“Are you awake, young man? And I see you are expecting pups, right?”

Nodding with a wide smile, Kyungsoo rubs his bump and giggles.

“I heard you want to meet me so badly!” Grandpa Santa says to him. Kyungsoo nods, muttering things so quick.

“Wow, wow, slow down. One by one.” The Santa teases him and Kyungsoo smiles brightly at him.

“I want you to meet my mate, Santa!”

“Uh, your… mate?” Grandpa Santa looks constipated and Kyungsoo nods at him, shaking his arm.

“Yes! His name is Jongin and I love him! He loves me, too, and he is the father of my pups! But I got angry at him last night and he left me alone…” His sentence gets dragged slowly and Kyungsoo bends his head down.

“No, no, don’t cry! Your mate, he, uh, he didn’t leave you alone last night!” Grandpa Santa says to him.

Kyungsoo lifts his head to stare at Grandpa Santa through his teary eyes. “Really? How do you know that, Santa?”

Grandpa Santa unconsciously takes a step back and he looks like constipated, again.

“He, your mate, um, he… he went to find me last night! Yes.”

“Jongin went to find you?” Kyungsoo questions, tilting his head.

“Naw, look at how cute you are—yes, I mean, he told me that, uh, that his mate wanted to meet me so being a good mate he was, he literally _dragged_ me here. You should thank him later. And he said he was sorry for making you angry.”

Shaking his head, Kyungsoo wipes his tears away. “No, that was not Jongin’s fault. I was just being jerk and difficult.”

“I don’t—I mean, Jongin wouldn’t want to see you cry. So why don’t you go lie down in your bed while I try to find Jongin and you two can talk about it together? You are a good boy, right?”

Kyungsoo nods docilely and lets himself being led by Grandpa Santa to his bed. Once he is all warm under the blanket, Grandpa Santa tells him to sleep and relax.

He is dozing off when Grandpa Santa is out of his bedroom.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“Soo?”

The omega stirs and opens his eyes, only to find his alpha rubbing his arms to warm him up. Kyungsoo then scrambles to sit and hugs his mate tightly.

“Jongin, I’m so sorry!” He sobs.

“I’m sorry, too, for not understanding.” Jongin murmurs against the black mop of hair and kisses his head softly.

“I met Santa, Jongin!” Kyungsoo leans back to tell him with a wide smile. Jongin chuckles. “Really? What did he say?”

“He said that you went to find him! Is it true, Jongin?”

“Well, um, yeah.” Jongin sends him a smile. Kyungsoo grabs the alpha by his cheeks and gives him a sweet kiss on his lips. “Thank you so much, Jongin! I love you!” Kyungsoo mutters against his lips before giving him more kisses.

Jongin wraps his arms around the omega and seizes the opportunity to turn the sweet kisses into a full-course of heated lip lock, completely making Kyungsoo surrenders in his arms.

“I love you, too. So freaking much.” He whispers against Kyungsoo’s lips.

The omega gives him a bright smile before snuggling onto his chest.

“Do you want to see the presents Santa left for you?” Jongin whispers to him.

“He left me presents?” Kyungsoo wonders in excitement.

“Of course. He told me that you are being a very good boy. Let’s go see the presents.”

Kyungsoo hugs his arm while walking out of the bedroom with Jongin and he squeals at the sight of presents under the tree.

 

 

 

Jongin sighs in relief as his mate is preoccupied with the presents and with the way he is acting like a child, Jongin couldn’t help but chuckle softly.

Santa is doing a good job.

 

 

 

Speaking about Santa, maybe Jongin should tell Grandpa Santa that he shouldn’t so carelessly hide his outfit under the kitchen cabinet.

 

 

But, well, as long as his little mate is happy, a little white lie won’t hurt, right?

 


End file.
